Naruto's Delight
by Sherain C
Summary: Sasuke is away and Naruto is getting horny. What to do? Sasuke catches Naruto masturbating and oh la la. YAOI BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read.


**I've noticed stories with sex scenes gets more views... Since you guys like it so much I wrote another one. Yay me. Just kidding. ENJOY**

It has been a week since Sasuke went away on a mission and Naruto was feeling lonely. The blond had been waiting for him to return. Whenever he asked Tsunade about when the mission would be over, he'd get a knock on his head and be told to be patient. Naruto always misses Sasuke when they are separated from each other. Which couple wouldn't?

But tonight Naruto was missing him a little more. He was getting horny after he found some videos of him and Sasuke getting into it. Sasuke knows Naruto is shy when it comes to making love. Because of that Sasuke had put up a few cameras around their room or as Sasuke calls it, to Naruto's distaste, their love nest.

Naruto came across the video while going through Sasuke's laptop. He was bored and the laptop was just staring at him so he decided to do a little investigating even though Sasuke had warned him not to numerous times. Naruto found a folder named ' pleasure' and expected porn. He opened it to find at least 55 videos of them having some fun in bed.

Now Naruto was hot and horny with Sasuke's whereabouts unknown. The only option left was to masturbate. He took the laptop to the bed and put on one of the videos then pulled off his pants. He slowly rubbed his growing member through his boxers, listening to the explicit sounds coming from the video. His boxers were getting wet from the precum as he rubbed harder.

He took his boxers off to reveal his fully erected cock. Naruto wraped his palm around it and started pumping. His breath hitching with every jerk, softly moaning out his lovers name. The tought of Sasuke doing him raw alone was good enough to put him over the edge but it was too soon. Naruto wanted this to last for a bit. He stroked himself slowly, trying not to cum too soon.

After some time, Naruto's moans got louder and the laptop had accidentally been kicked off the bed. There was a sound coming from downstairs but Naruto was feeling too good to pay any mind to his surroundings. He was very close to cumming and with a few more strokes, Naruto released his load.

He was coming down from his high when he noticed a shadow by the doorway. He froze. Ever so slowly did he look up to see Sasuke smirking at him. There Naruto was, hand at his crotch, cum all over him, and to top it off a smirking Uchiha. What a great position for Naruto to be in.

" Wh- what are you doing back so soon?" Naruto stammered.

" Here I tought I was wanted back as early as possible" Sasuke faked a hurt tone.

" N- no! I mean..."

" While you were masturbating?"

Naruto turned red and tried to put his clothes back on but Sasuke stoped him. Naruto was pushed onto the bed with Sasuke straddling him.

" I waited for a whole week thinking it was the right thing to do so I can show you all my love but I come back to see you wanking away"

" No you don't get it! I found your videos and-"

" You touched my laptop?"

" Ye- yeah. But that's not the point"

" Turn around"

" What?"

" I said turn around. I think I've already mentioned that I waited a week to fuck you"

" Sasuke! Don't say it like that!"

" What? That I want to fuck you?"

" DON'T SAY THAT"

" No can do. Now hurry up"

Naruto got on his stomach and yelped when Sasuke bent his knees in, making his bare ass stick out. Sasuke removed his clothes and whatever Naruto had left on him. He took the lube from under the pillow and squeezed a generous amount onto his palm. Sasuke coated his cock and spread Naruto's ass. He play with Naruto's hole with his thumbs a little. Rubbing around. Poking at the entrance but never entering.

Naruto was desperate and pushed his ass against Sasuke's thumbs. Sasuke chuckled at his boyfriends impatience and slowly entered Naruto. He started with a steady pace. Naruto moaned into a pillow but it was pulled away by the raven. " Don't do that Dobe. I want to hear your voice. Scream if you want to" Sasuke cooed. Naruto let his voice ring through the room. Sasuke loved the moans. It encouraged him to go and even harder.

Naruto's nails dug into the sheets as his breath got heavier. Sasuke's grip on Naruto's hips as he pounded the blond into the mattress was sure to leave a bruse. Sasuke snaked his hand down to Naruto's cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts.

" Sasu I'm gonna... ahn" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke suddenly flipped him around facing him. " I want to see your face when you cum" was all he said before giving one hard thrust right into Naruto's bundle of nerves making his kitsune cum.

Naruto's insides clenched around Sasuke's cock making it tighter. Sasuke released his essance into Naruto, riding off his pleasure. he collapsed beside Naruto breathing heavily. They soon fell asleep with Naruto in Sasuke's arms.

~ Morning ~

Sasuke woke up to sapphire orbs looking into his coal ones. He sat up and Naruto followed suit. Naruto looked upset like someone had killed a puppy infront of him. Sasuke got worried and pulled the kitsune into his arms. " What's wrong Naru?" Naruto pushed Sasuke away. His eyes starting to water. " Sasu... do you love me?" Naruto was looking down. The tears started to flow down his face.

Needless to say Sasuke was shocked. He lifted Naruto's chin up with his fingers to see the hurt look on his face. " What do you mean Naru?" Sasuke couldn't bare to see his Naru cry. It made him sad and feel like he was going to cry too.

" Last night. You came in and just did me" Naruto looked away. Sasuke was confused. He didn't understand what Naruto was saying. " What do you mean?" Naruto looked back at Sasuke looking even more hurt that Sasuke didn't know what he was talking about. " We just had sex. You never even kissed me" Naruto curled up. Knees to his chest with his face burried.

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. " Naru. I- I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that it ment so much to you. Please forgive me" Sasuke wraped his arms around Naruto. He relaxed a bit before hugging Sasuke back. " Do *sniff* you still *love* me?" Naruto looked up to Sasuke. " Of course I do. The day I stop loving you is the day hell freezes over"

They cuddled each other and kissed to their hearts content. Sharing ' I love you'-s before going back to sleep.

**Hope you likey**

**Ja ne**


End file.
